ÉL ES MÍO
by WickedFate
Summary: Podrá sonar obsesiva mi declaración, pero no puedo evitarlo porqué... Él definitivamente es mío...


**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, es obra completa de Naoko-Sama®, yo en esta ocasión utilizo los personajes para hacerle un pequeño regalito a mi gemela del alma Milenia Angels. La historia es mía al 100%. Nada de plagios.**

**Dedicatoria: **Que no se diga que no cumplí con lo prometido, esta historia la he hecho por que cumples años, de sobra sé que con esto no demuestro lo importante que eres para mí pero creo que te puedes dar una leve idea… XD! Y no sigo con mi discurso que podría estallar a lágrima viva de hacerlo.

**Advertencia: **Mmmm… nada de contenido sexy en la historia (dare, dare n.n' espero que esto no se vuelva vicio en mí), más bien es algo tranquilo… eso creo… la idea surgió al ver en Facebook la polémica desatada en torno a quién tiene más derecho sobre Darien, me reí un montón al leer las razones que dan al auto proclamarse dueñas de semejante bombón, sobre todo con Anna que se niega a prestarlo siquiera un día, menos mal que tengo a Dark XD!

Por otro lado, aclaro que revolví elementos del anime intentando crear un universo alterno, así que lean tomando en cuenta esto para darle mayor sentido a la historia, hay actos que se adjudicaron a otras personas, pero no explico más para no arruinar la sorpresa.

**Sugerencia:** Me gustó la canción de You Are Mine de Mute Math como acompañamiento, la voz del vocalista tiene un tono especial de voz que me fascina y me hace creer que es la versión masculina de Sade. Loca comparación, lo sé… pero no puedo evitarla.

Y sin más rollo, los dejo que lean.

**Atte: SesshoMamorUyashaGF**

**ÈL ES MÌO**

**One Shot**

_**No es obsesivo declarar que él es mío, solo estoy diciendo la verdad…**_

Darien… Darien Chiba.

Creo que está de más decir que lo es todo para mí, que fue, es y será el hombre de mi vida. Solo verlo provoca que mi corazón lata desesperadamente y no pueda pensar en nada más. Él es tan guapo y tan caballeroso. Tan detallista y cariñoso. Es lo que la mayoría llama "El hombre perfecto".

Y me pertenece a mí ¿Pueden creerlo? Si, lo sé… es difícil de aceptar pero es verdad. Soy una chica con suerte. Quizá la más afortunada del planeta, sobretodo si se toma en cuenta lo despistada que soy.

Muchos piensan que solo mirarlo basta para conocerlo y saber como es, pero no es cierto, Darien es más que una imagen o un cuerpo.

_**Todos creen conocer**__**lo… pero solo yo lo conozco en realidad, así como él me conoce a mí.**_

Las mujeres que lo han rodeado y han formado parte de su vida en diferentes momentos, han sido extraordinarias, inteligentes, bellas y talentosas. Todas ellas le han entregado un pedacito de su corazón y él lo atesora porqué sabe lo valioso que es ese tipo de regalo. Tuve miedo de perderlo en varias ocasiones, pero él me enseñó que una vez que el corazón elige a quién amar, no hay vuelta atrás.

_**Rei**_**.** Digna representante del planeta Marte, con el temperamento igual de explosivo que un volcán y tan apasionada como el fuego de una hoguera. Pelea por lo que considera que es suyo y no se rinde fácilmente. Una cualidad que admiro en ella, aún así… en el pasado deseé exterminarla con una simple mirada, por una sencilla razón: Ella fue la primera cita de Darien y desde entonces se volvieron grandes amigos, parecían incluso inseparables. Tienen gustos muy similares y comparten la madurez que a mí me falta. Debo admitir que al verlos juntos moría de los celos y quería separarlos aunque sonara mezquino y cruel de mi parte. Sentía que mi corazón sangraba cuando los veía sonreír y planear su próxima cita, fue una época muy dolorosa y triste para mí. Mucho tiempo después y tras hacer una terrible escena de celos, en la cuál quedaron al descubierto mis sentimientos, descubrí que Rei nunca fue rival para mí, porqué… en realidad ellos salían juntos para que Darien pudiera acercarse a mí, Rei usó la estrategia de los celos para descubrir si me importaba… ¡Y vaya que lo logró! Cada vez que ellos salían era yo a quién Darien tenía presente en su corazón. No tardamos en declararnos mutuamente.

_**S**__**u primer beso fue mío y el mío de él. Eso me convirtió también en su primera novia. En su primer amor.**_

_**Amy**_**.** Tan talentosa y tenaz como pocas personas en el mundo. Si me piden compararla con un planeta supongo que sería Mercurio, porqué cuando quiere puede ser misteriosa y seductora. Ella y Darien tienen en común la inteligencia y el amor a las bellas artes, solía auto compadecerme al compararme con ellos porqué su IQ es tan elevado que si Einstein viviera seguro estudiarían juntos. La primera vez que fuimos a la ópera me sentí algo estúpida, me dormí en el primer acto y no supe de que trató hasta que ellos me explicaron, lo hacían con tanta alegría que me sentí culpable por no disfrutar lo que para ellos era una delicia. Más tarde pasé una de las peores vergüenzas de mi vida cuando alguien preguntó si me había gustado la voz del soprano titular, creo que mi cara se puso roja como un tomate pero Amy respondió por mí y me libró del apuro. Darien se ofreció a darme clases privadas de cultura para que no volviera a ocurrirme algo parecido, pero ya me conocen y me quedé dormida en su hombro mientras tocaba en el piano Nocturne de Chopin. No por aburrimiento sino que la ejecutó de manera tan perfecta que para mí fue como una canción de cuna.

_**Dormí en **__** sus brazos y le rodeé con los míos. Esa ocasión fue la antecesora de muchas más por llegar.**_

_**Mina**_**.** Para describirla solo bastan dos palabras: Belleza y Feminidad. Es demasiado juvenil y relajada en su actitud. Tiene el porte de una diva y es tan guapa como la diosa de amor del planeta Venus. A veces dicen que somos gemelas, no solo nos parecemos físicamente sino que también nos tomamos ciertas cosas a la ligera como el estudio. En una ocasión, Darien fue su pareja en un concurso de baile, si… me puse verde de la envidia al ver lo juntitos que estaban sus cuerpos al practicar la coreografía de cada una de las piezas que bailarían, las chicas tenían que sujetarme para que no le diera una paliza a Mina por atreverse a tocar lo que yo consideraba mío, encima la muy pesada sonreía cuando veía que yo echaba humo hasta por las orejas cada vez que ella lo manoseaba, lo hacía a propósito estoy segura, ya que aparte de reír enarcaba una ceja en señal de desafío, no sé como soporté esa travesura, creo que fue por que pensé que era su manera de probar mi paciencia y mi confianza en Darien. Si no sucumbía ante sus encantos, entonces él me sería fiel y pasó la prueba con honores, aunque esto representó un duro golpe en el ego de mi rubia amiga. Después de tanto observarlos ensayar, llegó el anhelado concurso y al final ganaron, pero eso ya lo sabía, después de todo… eran formidables bailando. Ellos bailaron para el mundo y nosotros bailamos en la alcoba. Porqué nuestra primera vez haciendo el amor fue justo después…

_**Esa noche fue especial porqué aprendimos a amarnos con el cuerpo. **__**Él fue mío y yo fui suya. **_

_**Lita**_**.** Es como el rayo de Júpiter surcando por el cielo en medio de una tempestad, dando luz cuando hay oscuridad y siempre sacando fortaleza de donde no la hay. Conquistó mi corazón porqué es leal y digna de confianza, a veces me enternece la actitud de heroína que toma cuando en lugar de proteger debiera ser la protegida. Para ser mujer es muy alta y eso ocasiona que muchos piensen que no tiene sentimientos, cuando en realidad es sensible pero no débil. Tiempo atrás cierto chico le rompió el corazón y mi Darien acudió a su rescate, la consoló hasta que ella dejó de sentirse vulnerable, soy egoísta, lo sé, pero… sentí que ella ocupaba mi lugar, porqué estar en los brazos de él, solo me correspondía a mí, a mí que era su novia. Mi reacción fue algo infantil pero no lo pude evitar, traté de enmendar mi error permitiendo que Darien la animara y aconsejara. Pero Lita lo supo, ella es muy intuitiva aunque no lo parezca. Al final hablamos e hicimos las paces y me disculpé por comportarme de manera tan mezquina, ella aseguró comprender mis motivos y en recompensa por prestarle a mi novio, me enseñó a hornear pastelillos y galletas. Darien fue el primero en probar una de mis creaciones. No lo hice bien la primera vez que lo intenté, ni la segunda, tampoco la tercera… ¡Ah! Lo admito… tardé más de un año en perfeccionar mi técnica de horneado. Pero lo hice por él y gracias a la paciencia de una de mis mejores amigas.

_**Yo aprendí a cocinar y él a tolerar mis intentos de comida.**__** Juntos descubrimos lo romántico que puede ser una cena o un desayuno.**_

_**Michiru**_**.** La elegancia y la sabiduría van de la mano de ella, es una sirena que hechiza con su talento cuando toca el violín, su mirada es tan profunda y vasta como el océano, de existir princesas en el universo ella lo sería del planeta Neptuno, pues es como una estrella brillante en el mar. Una ocasión que fue a mi casa a visitar a mi hermana, traté de tocar el violín que dejó en la sala, pero lo único que conseguí fue lastimarme los dedos y… aunque me dé vergüenza confesarlo, también el reclamo de varios de mis vecinos, desde entonces me mantengo alejada de los instrumentos musicales, tocar una melodía simplemente es algo que no se me da, ¿Les dije ya que sentí celos de ella en una ocasión? Típico de mí… pero es que meses atrás ella había invitado a Darien a un concierto que dio en el teatro de la ciudad, verla en el escenario fue un espectáculo difícil de olvidar, pero lo que más me costó olvidar fue lo que presencié más tarde en los camerinos. Darien, mi querido Darien ¡le estaba bajando la cremallera del vestido! Me puse histérica, de hecho habría recurrido a la violencia y a los golpes de no ser por mi hermana que me detuvo al instante y me explicó la situación: Entre Michiru y Darien no podía suceder nada por que… ella sería mi futura cuñada. Ahí descubrí el significado de la frase: "Sentirse peor que un gusano".

_**Los malos entendidos pueden ser fatales pero hablando se resuelven, además después de una pelea viene lo mejor: La reconciliación.**_

_**Haruka**_**.** Es muy estricta pero es capaz de incluso sacrificar la vida por las personas que ama. Las chicas y yo bromeamos sobre su temperamento, le decimos que cuando se enoja hasta la tierra tiembla, a veces actúa como si fuera la reina del cielo, dando ordenes y haciéndonos creer que su palabra es la ley, pero eso es porqué teme mostrar el lado sensible que tiene y muy pocos conocemos. Su esencia es como el anillo azul del planeta Urano: única, jamás habrá otra igual. Además… es mi hermana y no saben cuan agradecida estoy de que sea mujer y no hombre, porqué de serlo seguro que le habría dado una paliza a Darien al enterarse que yo estaba embarazada y me habría dejado viuda antes de tiempo. Ella desempeñó su papel de hermana mayor bastante bien, gritando a los cuatro vientos que nadie era merecedor de mi amor. Traté de hacerla entrar en razón exponiendo los motivos que me hacían querer a Darien y aún así no pude impedir que se enfrentaran en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, que no tuvo mayores consecuencias porqué mi novio esquivo los ataques todo el tiempo, eso solo enfureció más a Haruka, pero al final la pelea terminó cuando él declaró que sería incapaz de lastimar a quienes yo quiero. Ellos hicieron las pases pero aún así yo tenía planeado vengarme de mí adorada hermana por hacerme pasar tremendo susto, Michiru estaría encantada de ayudarme con el castigo, eso lo daba por hecho. Ahora sí… todo quedaba en familia.

_**Él lucho por mí sin necesidad de golpes**__** o violencia y yo fui feliz por ser la princesa que él convertiría en reina. **_

Me habría encantado conocer a _**Setsuna, **_la mamá de Darien y Michiru… dicen que era una mujer muy hermosa y que denotaba autoridad sin necesidad de alterarse o recurrir a la violencia, también me han contado que su silencio inspiraba más temor que cualquier grito mortal, ella cuidó muy bien de su familia mientras estuvo con vida, ejerciendo el papel de guardiana para con sus seres queridos, murió joven pero luciendo una sonrisa, dejando así en la memoria de sus hijos un recuerdo que se ha mantenido fijo como si hubiese tenido el poder de detener el tiempo para inmortalizar el momento de su despedida, sus hijos son maravillosos, recibieron una excelente educación y espero en el futuro ser una madre igual de valiente que ella.

La última vez que Darien y yo acudimos a nuestra cita médica el doctor nos dijo que el bebé que esperamos es una niña, las chicas se emocionaron, al igual que _**Hotaru**_ la hija adoptiva de Haruka y Michiru, la pequeña tiene apenas 3 años pero en sus hermosos ojos violetas se refleja la alegría de saber que pronto tendrá una hermanita con la que podrá jugar, estoy segura que _**Rini**_ y ella se llevarán de maravilla.

Entre todos escogimos el nombre de la futura integrante de nuestra extensa familia, fue una labor titánica, cada quién tenía varias sugerencias, pero al final creo que la elección que hicimos fue la correcta.

No sé… pero últimamente tengo un raro presentimiento… creo que es algo hormonal, no es como si tuviera que estar en guardia en el futuro por temor a competir por el amor de Darien con mi propia hija ¿o si? Creo que esto del embarazo me hace alucinar, como si ella fuera capaz de pelearme a mi esposo… ¡Ja! Que se atreva…

No, eso no puede pasar ni en mil años… mi hija sería incapaz de hacerlo.

Mis amigas se divierten molestándome al respecto, pero yo sé que lo hacen sin intención de ofenderme. Cada una de ellas ha compartido momentos únicos e irrepetibles con mi Darien y ahora que ha pasado el tiempo comprendo lo sucedido, ya no me siento celosa cuando se le acercan, sino orgullosa porqué ellas son parte de nuestra familia y al final del día soy yo quién termina en los brazos de Darien. Así que… es realmente tonto e infantil creer que nuestra hija que aún no nace querrá pelear conmigo por el amor de su padre.

_**Después de todo él fue mío primero y siempre lo será…**_

¿Cierto? No, no me respondan pero… por mi propio bien… eso espero…

**Fin. **

Me divertí mucho escribiendo esta pequeña historia, hay una parte que la dedico a todas las fans de Sailor Moon, espero que la identifiquen, el resto lo hice rememorando cada una de las discusiones que se han desatado al reclamar a Darien, al final decidí darle un toque cómico-irónico al fic, es obvio que ya conocemos la respuesta a las preguntas de Serena, mucho me temo que Rini (alías la pelusa rosa) si le dará dolores de cabeza peleando con ella por Darien.

En fin… espero que este humilde regalito te guste Anna y que todo aquel que lo lea tenga un momento agradable.

Y me despido como siempre… ¡prometiendo volver!

_**"El cielo es testigo que hice mi mayor esfuerzo…"**_


End file.
